Mission:infiltration
by Blue Depression
Summary: Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé ce que faisait Sasuke lorsqu'il est seul chez lui? Et bien, c'est ce qu'un certain blond s'est demandé un beau jour...
1. Chapter 1

* CHAPITRE 1 *

C'était une soirée lourde. Les nuages étaient bas et il pleuvait abondamment dans les rues désertes de Konoha. La pluie battait sur les volets clos des fenêtres, le vent soufflait contre les arbres avec forces, menaçant de les déraciner. Des éclairs déchiraient le ciel, faisant apparaître de sinistre ombre lorsqu'elles tonnaient, toujours suivi du tonnerre assourdissant. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans la ville, tout le monde était bien à l'abri sous le toit de leur domicile. En fait, presque personne n'était à l'extérieur en ce temps maussade. Dans un coin sombre et reculé d'une rue se trouvait une boite trempée par la pluie. Des miaulements plaintifs et apeurés s'en échappaient, appels au secours désespérés d'un petit animal abandonné. Le petit chat dégoulinant d'eau grelottait de froid, son pelage roux mouillé et hérissé était sale et ses grands yeux bleus scrutaient les alentours. Seuls ses miaulements faibles signalaient sa présence en ce lieu. Les grondements du tonnerre enterraient tous ses efforts, et le petit félin allait se résoudre à mourir de froid lorsqu'il aperçut au loin, une silhouette qui s'approchait de sa direction d'un pas vif. Aussitôt, ses oreilles se dressèrent sur sa tête et ses miaulements redoublèrent de volume et d'intensité pour que l'étranger puisse se rendre compte de sa présence. Mais le jeune homme caché sous son parapluie, tenant un sac d'épicerie, passa devant l'animal sans lui jeter le moindre regard, l'ignorant royalement. N'appréciant pas d'être ignoré ainsi, il lâcha la plainte la plus forte qu'il put. L'inconnu stoppa subitement son ascension pour se tourner vers le bruit, faisant de même demi-tour. Il pencha sa tête couleur jais vers la boîte et vue enfin le chaton qui miaula de soulagement. Ses yeux ébène scrutèrent froidement le petit animal, puis sans un mot, il déposa son sac rempli de nourriture sur le sol trempé, gardant son parapluie dans l'autre main et pris le chat pour l'approcher de son visage d'un blanc presque fantomatique. Il plongea son regard noir dans celui azur de l'animal et eut ce qui pourrait s'appeler un sourire en coin, mais sur son visage cela ressemblait d'autant plus à une grimace. L'inconnu marmonna quelques paroles intelligibles puis mit son nouvel ami sur son épaule avant de reprendre son sac et de poursuivre sa route. Le chaton se sentait confortable et en sécurité auprès de son sauveur.

ѠѠѠ

Sasuke soupira de désespoir en poussant la porte de son appartement. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, la petite boule de poils roux qui se situais sur son épaule se mis à l'aise et sauta sur le sol pour aller explorer sa nouvelle demeure. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de prendre le félin avec lui? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de recueillir des animaux abandonnés par pitié...

Mais ses yeux avaient la même couleur que ses yeux.

Le brun secoua la tête et entreprit de ranger le contenu de son sac. Il rangea tout excepté une boite de ramen qu'il allait manger comme dîner ce soir. Pendant qu'il préparait les pâtes instantanées, repas préféré de son rival blond, le chat, ayant fini son exploration des lieux, retourna près de son nouvel ami. Il sauta sur la table à manger et miaula pour signaler qu'il avait faim. Loin d'avoir envie de trouver quelque chose pour le nourrir, l'Uchiha ignora la bête et s'assit à table tout en faignant sa présence près de lui. Oui, il avait recueilli le félin, mais il n'était pas question qu'il le nourrisse ou fasse quelconque jeu avec lui. Alors qu'il allait entamer son délicieux repas, le matou marcha d'un pas lent et provoquant et vint se planter devant lui, postérieur devant son visage et commença à manger ses ramen avec la vigueur de quelqu'un qui n'a pas mangé depuis des lustres. Le brun fut d'abord outré que la sale bête pioche dans son bol, mais lorsqu'il vit avec quelle ardeur il dévorait ses pâtes, il ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Ça lui rappelait étrangement son coéquipier hyperactif.

-Je vais t'appeler Ramen, déclara Sasuke en l'honneur de sa préférence évidente à ce repas.

Ce dernier fixa son nouveau maître de ses grands yeux azur et pencha mignonnement la tête sur le côté, montrant son incompréhension à la situation. Puis il leva une patte et s'empressa de la lécher afin de la nettoyer. Le ninja se leva et débarrassa la table puis se décida à aller prendre une douche, suivit par Ramen qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Le matou réussi à rentrer dans la salle de bains avant que la porte ne se referme. La pièce était assez grande et contenait un bain doté d'une pomme de douche ainsi qu'une toilette et un lavabo surmonté d'un petit miroir. Sasuke s'approcha de ce dernier puis se mit à contempler son reflet, les yeux légèrement brillants d'admiration.

-Je suis le plus beau, hn.

Le jeune homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, les recoiffant par-ci par-là, tout en continuant de s'admirer dans la glace.

-Toutes les filles sont à mes pieds, hn.

Ramen s'assit tout en observant son ami, la mine rieuse. S'il en avait été capable, il aurait s'en doute éclaté de rire en le voyant ainsi, si ridicule, en train de s'admirer dans le miroir. Dire que le grand et fort Sasuke Uchiha était tombé aussi bas était extrêmement marrant pour Ramen. Puis, sans dire un mot, le brun se dévêtit entièrement devant le pauvre petit chat qui n'était vraiment pas prêt à le voir en tenue d'Adam. Il mit sa patte devant ses yeux pour ne pas regarder et se décida finalement à l'enlever lorsqu'il entendit l'eau de la douche couler. Lentement, il l'écarta de devant ses yeux, commençant d'abord par jeter un petit coup d'œil, et lorsqu'il fut certain que le rideau était tiré, l'enleva entièrement. Le petit chat émit ce qu'on pourrait appeler un soupir de soulagement de la part d'un humain.

Mais ce bref moment de soulagement disparu lorsque quelques instants après avoir commencé sa douche, Sasuke sortit brièvement du bain, montrant de nouveau son corps légèrement musclé, l'eau dégoulinant sur sa peau. Le pauvre Ramen eut tout juste le temps de se cacher de nouveau le visage que le brun fonça vers lui, le prit dans ses bras et le rentra avec lui dans le bain.

-il n'est pas question que tu salisses mon plancher, hn.

C'est avec horreur que Ramen découvrit que le brun avait l'intention de le laver avec lui. L'animal se débattit du mieux qu'il put, mais le mal était déjà fait ; il était trempé et traumatisé par la vue du corps nu devant lui. Le chat se résolut donc à être lavé et abandonna la bataille.

Mais le pire était à venir.

Une fois que le jeune homme eut lavé son chat, il entreprit de se laver lui-même, passant la serviette savonneuse sur son corps d'Adonis, ses mains dans ses cheveux shampouinés, et se mit à chanter.

-Who can stop me nooooooooooooow! I'm the best ninja in the wooooooorld! I'm so famous I'm so awesoooooooooooooooome! **

La voix aiguë qu'il prit était presque agressant et tellement soudain que le seul mouvement que Ramen eut la présence d'esprit de faire ça été de plaquer sa patte dans son visage en signe de désespoir. Cela devenait, de plus, en plus ridicule.

Finalement, la torture prit fin et le brun ouvrit le rideau. Le matou se précipita à l'extérieur à la vitesse de l'éclair et se secoua pour enlever toute l'eau présente sur son pelage roux. Sasuke le suivi, attrapa une serviette et s'essuya puis n'enfila qu'un caleçon noir comme vêtement. Après avoir essuyé et s'éché le pelage de l'animal, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et sorti à la suite de Ramen qui était plus qu'heureux de sortir de la salle de bain. L'Uchiha se dirigea à l'opposer de l'entrée, là où se situe sa chambre et s'arrêta quelque instant devant une photo d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noir qui lui ressemblait et qui avait des cernes sous les yeux. Son regard devint meurtrier. Sans crier gare, Sasuke sortit un kunaï de nul part et le lança vers la photo, pile entre les deux yeux de l'individu qui y était affiché. Ce fut si vif et inattendu que Ramen sursauta de peur. Ensuite, le ninja alla s'asseoir sur son lit et attrapa un carnet à anneaux noir qu'il ouvrit tout en empoignant un crayon. Curieux, le chat monta agilement sur le lit pour aller voir ce que son maître fabriquait, mais ne put rien apercevoir, car celui-ci détourna le calepin. Étant têtu et très curieux, il essaya de nouveau de voir ce que le ninja écrivait. Les seuls deux mots qu'il fut capable de lire avant d'être repoussé en bas du lit furieusement par Sasuke furent : « Cher Journal ».

Le pauvre matou, expulsé du matelas, heurta la table de nuit et roula en dessous du lit. Il fut immobilisé par une pile de magasines qui, contrairement au reste du sol, n'étaient pas recouvert de poussière. Piqué par une curiosité nouvelle, Ramen se redressa afin de regarder la couverture du premier catalogue et eut ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'un hoquet de stupeur provenant d'un animal. Il devint aussi blême qu'un drap plus blanc que blanc et détala de sous le lit à la vitesse de l'éclair pour aller prendre de l'air le plus loin possible de cette abomination. Tout en sueur, le petit félin n'en revenait simplement pas, car, sous le lit du grand Sasuke Uchiha, se trouvait des magazines d'hommes nus !

Ramen eut un haut-le-cœur en imaginant le brun regarder ce genre de catalogue. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers lui, qui n'avait aucunement bougé de sa position, toujours en train d'écrire son journal. À le regarder comme ça, personne n'aurait pu imaginer une seconde ce qui se passait chez Sasuke quand celui-ci était seul.

Finalement, le jeune homme fini d'écrire dans son journal intime et referma le cahier d'un coup sec. Il regarda l'heure sur son cadran à sa droite et hocha la tête en marmonnant qu'il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Il se leva de son matelas qui crissa de ses ressorts sous l'absence soudaine de poids, toujours sous le regard vigilant de Ramen qui observait chacun de ses mouvements. L'Uchiha leva les bras en l'air pour s'étirer, puis se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et appuya sur le bouton off de l'interrupteur de la lumière centrale. Quand il revint dans sa chambre, de manière toujours aussi imprévue, il enleva son caleçon d'un geste lent pour ensuite le plier et le déposer délicatement au bout du lit, sur le bord du matelas. Le petit chat écarquilla les yeux de stupeur une nouvelle fois tellement le comportement de son maître était des plus étrange. Il se coucha sur son lit et rabattit la couverture sur lui. Ramen, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa position, se décida à s'approcher du lit pour monter agilement dessus afin de bien observer son maître. Ce dernier sorti de nul part une peluche de renard roux qu'il colla tout près de lui. Il ferma finalement les yeux, toujours en enserrant la peluche comme si c'était de l'or pour lui et s'endormit peu après. Comme ça, si vulnérable, Sasuke ressemblait plus à un enfant égaré qu'au plus puissant ninja de l'académie des Gennin. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il dormait, Ramen descendit du lit et se posta près du matelas. La bête se mit à onduler comme un mirage et dans une explosion de fumée blanche, prit l'apparence d'un jeune homme à la chevelure de blé, aux yeux couleur océans et aux cicatrices distinctives aux joues. L'inconnu sourit et réprima un rire moqueur pour ne pas réveiller sa proie endormie.

La journée suivante promettait d'être amusante...


	2. Chapter 2

[Les textes en _**Italique gras**_ sont les pensées de Sasuke et ceux en _Italique_ sont celles de Naruto]

**CHAPITRE 2**

_**Stupide animal...**_

Ce fut la première pensée de Sasuke après s'être mit les deux pieds dans de l'urine de chat lorsqu'il voulut se lever le matin suivant. Après avoir lancé un regard noir à l'animal qui avait étrangement l'air de s'amuser en regardant la scène, l'Uchiha entreprit de ramasser le dégât de Ramen. En effet, le principe qu'un animal de compagnie ne sert qu'à vider le garde-manger et à faire ses besoins n'était pas venu à son esprit lorsqu'il avait recueilli le chat abandonné chez lui. Et c'est en grognant que Sasuke se retrouva chez le vétérinaire de Konoha, Hana Inuzuka, la sœur de Kiba, pour acheter le strict nécessaire au confort de ce traite de Ramen.

Une fois le tout acheté, une litière, de la nourriture et autres effets, le jeune ninja retourna chez lui. Une fois la porte passée et les sacs déposés, il appela son chat. Ses appels étant sans réponse, Sasuke décida d'aller voir ce qui en était. Alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil de la salle de bain, c'est un Ramen tout essoufflé qui sorti en courant de la pièce et passai entre les pieds de son maître pour aller dans la cuisine. Là, il sauta sur la table à manger et fit une tête de celui-qui-n'a-rien-fait-de-mal. Sasuke le suivit et remarqua bien que quelque chose clochait dans la façon d'agir de l'animal...

Mais après tout, c'était un animal alors cela n'alerta pas plus que cela l'Uchiha.

Ce dernier retourna à l'entrée et sorti ses achats, mettant la litière en évidence devant le matou qui regarda ailleurs, nullement intéressé par l'objet.

-écoute-moi bien, sale chat, que je te revois plus jamais faire tes besoins sur mon plancher, sinon je jure que tu vas retourner dans la boite ou je t'ai trouvé, hn.

Ramen hocha la tête. Ça, c'était bien le Sasuke qu'il avait l'habitude de connaître...

Satisfait de sa réponse, le jeune homme déposa la litière sur le sol et sortit sa bouilloire dans l'intention de se faire un thé afin de se détendre pour la dure journée à venir. Une autre journée à faire des missions sans intérêts avec ses deux abrutis qu'étaient Sakura et Naruto... à ne pas s'entraîner ni devenir plus fort afin de se venger de son frère...

-qu'elle perte de temps... hn.

Pendant que l'eau chauffait, Sasuke se dirigea vers la salle de bain, suivi, comme toujours, par Ramen. Une fois bien installé, il sorti un fer plat qu'il brancha rapidement au mur. Pendant les quelques secondes que le fer prenait à devenir chaud, il se regarda dans le miroir et se mit une légère couche de crème blanchissante dans le visage d'une main délicate. Ramen retint un miaulement moqueur. Le fer fin prêt, Sasuke le prit et se mit à aplatir ses deux mèches de cheveux du devant pour ensuite donner du volume à ceux de dernière afin d'obtenir sa coiffure habituelle en forme de ''cul de canard''.

Pendant que son maître se coiffait, Ramen en profita pour sortir de la salle de bain et aller vers la bouilloire ou l'eau était presque prête. De la vapeur commençait à en sortir, signe qu'il n'avait pas grand temps pour agir. Dans un ''pouf'' de fumée blanche, Ramen prit forme humaine et se transforma en un Naruto qui sourit machiavéliquement. Il stoppa la bouilloire et sorti une petite boite de ses poches oranges.

_Sasuke... tu vas regretter toute les fois ou tu m'as foutu la honte!_

Il essaya d'ouvrir la boite qui n'était qu'en carton mais celle-ci refusait obstinément d'obéir. Il réessaya encore et encore, de tout les côters possibles, mais il y avait trop de colle dessus. Naruto commença à paniquer. Dans la salle de bain, il pouvait clairement entendre son rival ranger le fer plat dans son tiroir. Finalement, le blond sorti un kunai qu'il planta dans la boite... qu'il tenait dans sa main, se plantant l'arme dans la paume du même fait. Il serra le poing et le mit dans sa bouche pour étouffer du mieux qu'il put le cri qui sorti de sa bouche. Vite! Il entendait les pas de Sasuke sortir de la salle de bain! Rapidement, il mit le contenu d'un des emballages de la boite dans la bouilloire, mit le reste dans ses poches et juste au moment ou le brun débarquait dans la pièce, pris sa forme de chat.

-tiens, j'aurais juré avoir entendu quelqu'un crier...

_ouf... c'était moins une..._

L'Uchiha alla vers la cuisinière pour débrancher la bouilloire lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle l'était déjà.

_**Étrange...**_

Il la prit et versa de l'eau chaude dans sa tasse tout en y mettant une poche de thé à la menthe. Alors qu'il allait prendre une gorgée, Sasuke remarqua que Ramen le fixait intensément depuis quelques minutes. Il déposa sa tasse sous un miaulement désespéré de l'animal qui n'espérait qu'un chose : qu'il boive le liquide au plus vite. Mais le brun se leva et alla voir une tache foncée près du petit chat, puis il prit sa patte blessée dans ses mains.

-mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait arrivé, imbécile, tu saigne hn.

Ayant prévu une situation dans le genre, le brun avait pris le soin d'acheter une trousse de premier soin pour Ramen qu'il alla chercher. De retour au petit blesser, il le soigna rapidement et lui tapota la tête gentiment.

-fais attention...

Puis il alla se rasseoir et pris sa tasse dans ses mains. Il l'approcha de ses lèvres, la déposa sur celle inférieur et s'en alla pour en verser le contenu lorsque son horloge coucou sonna 10 heures.

-merde, faut que j'y aille.

Il posa la tasse pleine sur la table et s'en allai pour quitter sous le regard totalement dévasté de Ramen. Sasuke mit ses bottes et ouvrit la porte pour quitter mais lança un dernier regard vers sa tasse fumante. Il rentra dans l'appartement, but cul sec son thé tout en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main puis quitta définitivement son appartement sous le regard triomphale d'un chat satisfait.

Parfait... le plan était enclenché...

[merci beaucoup pour toutes vos commentaires, j'apprécie beaucoup cela]


	3. Chapter 3

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Bonjour lecteurs du jour! / Bonsoir lecteurs du soir! **

**Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard! Mais l'école me prends tout mon temps.**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic plaît à des gens.**

**Je ne déteste pas Sasuke et que je n'ai rien contre lui, mais que j'aime beaucoup lui faire du tort.*w***

_**Disclamer **_**: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas... *sors des mouchoirs*. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. T^T**

**Une grande partie des idées, la correction et la relecture sont de mon amie Rina-chan.**

**Les textes en **_**Italique gras**_** sont les pensées de Sasuke et ceux entre « » sont celles de Naruto**

**Bonne Lecture! **

ѠѠѠ

Lorsqu'il arriva au lieu de rencontre de l'équipe 7, il n'y avait encore personne. Sasuke alla vers le pont et s'accouda à la rambarde tout en attendant les autres. Comme à chaque fois, leur sensei allait sûrement avoir plusieurs heures de retard et inventer une excuse bidon, farfelue et grotesque.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sakura arriva également sur le pont en rougissant. Elle balbutia un bref bonjour tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux roses pour les recoiffer. Le brun l'ignora royalement et détourna la tête à l'opposé de sa camarade sans lui renvoyer la salutation. La jeune fille baissa tristement la tête. Sasuke ne s'intéressait pas à elle et elle le savait très bien, mais ne baissait jamais les bras. Ses sentiments pour le ténébreux étaient profonds et vrais, et son rejet la blessait profondément.

Pendant que les deux genins attendaient leur coéquipier blond ainsi que leur Sensei, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Le regard neutre et le visage sans expression, Sasuke regardait les arbres tandis que Sakura regardait le brun en s'imaginant une vie parfaite à ses côtés. Ce fut comme cela pendant environ une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'une fusée blonde se dirige vers eux à une vitesse surprenante. Le nouvel arrivé reprit son souffle une fois sur le pont en s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Naruto était en sueur d'avoir couru le plus vite qu'il pouvait pour arriver au point de rencontre avec le moins de retard possible. Après le départ de Sasuke, le blond avait foncé chez lui pour prendre une douche et manger plusieurs bols de ramens instantanés. À cause de sa petite mission d'infiltration, il n'avait pas eu le temps pour faire ses besoins personnels les plus basiques.

_«C'est vrai... Sasuke...»_

Le jinchuriki de Kyuubi releva la tête pour regarder son rival, puis repensa à toutes les choses embarrassantes qu'il avait découvertes sur lui. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé de sa position ni tourner la tête vers le nouveau venu, contrairement à Sakura dont l'arrivé du blond l'avait sortie de ses pensées amoureuses.

En le regardant, Naruto ne réussit pas à retenir le fou rire qui sorti bien malgré lui de sa bouche. Il s'était retenu de rire comme ça trop longtemps, hier soir, pour ne pas réveiller son rival, alors toute la tension accumulée sortit en même temps. Il dut s'appuyer à la rambarde du pont pour ne pas littéralement s'écrouler de rire. Sakura s'approcha du blond, interrogative.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Naruto?

Sasuke se retourna également vers lui, et en voyant son visage, il le revu, hier, en train de chanter sous la douche ou se matin même en train de s'aplatir les cheveux, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier son fou rire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à rire, Dobe.

Puis les événements de ce matin lui revinrent en mémoire. Il savourait déjà l'humiliation qu'allait vivre le brun et le plaisir qu'il allait avoir à le voir dans cette situation. Le blondinet eu un rire machiavélique qui fit reculer les deux autres jeunes ninjas. Naruto avec un rire psychopathe? Totalement alarmant.

\- Qu'as-tu à la main?

Sasuke s'approcha du blond et lui prit sa main bandée suite à l'accident du kunai plus tôt. Merde! Il était griller, le brun allait faire le lien. Ce dernier retira le bandage pour ne voir que de la peau, sans blessure.

_«Pour une fois, je remercie ce démon en moi...»_

-héhé... je voulais voir si ça attirerai l'attention de Sakura-chan.

Pour unique réponse, il récolta un regard noir de celle-ci.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que leur sensei se décida enfin à montrer le bout de son nez au rendez-vous.

-Yo!

-vous êtes en retard!

-Désolé, j'ai dû secourir une jeune demoiselle en détresse.

\- De quoi?

-...un rat.

Les trois genins se dévisagèrent et roulèrent des yeux devant son excuse totalement bidon. Leur sensei ne changera définitivement jamais.

-Mauvaise nouvelle, la mission prévue pour aujourd'hui a été annulée. Elle sera remplacée par une mission de rang D.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt Naruto protesta en beuglant de sa voix criarde des ''Kakashi-sensei'' par-ci des ''Kakashi-sensei'' par-là. Pendant tout le trajet vers la destination de la dite mission, le blond n'arrêta pas de se plaindre. Kakashi menait la marche, en avant, talonné par un jeune surexcité mécontent. Plus en retrait se trouvait Sasuke, qui lui était pris à endurer un bonbon rose qui le collait comme un chewing-gum depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route. Au bout d'un moment, le brun s'arrêta en mettant sa main sur son ventre. De drôles de gargouillis s'en échappait, et un léger mal de ventre lui pris soudainement.

-Sasuke-kun?

Toute l'équipe se stoppa et porta son attention sur l'Uchiha. Il ignora les questions persistante de la rose et continua son chemin en maugréant que ce n'était rien. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de Naruto, il ne vit pas le sourire mesquin de ce dernier. Ils arrivèrent peu après chez le client qui les avait sollicités pour la mission.

C'est perché sur des branches d'arbres que l'équipe 7 cherchait un chat perdu. Pendant plus de une heure, les jeunes ninjas parcoururent la forêt bordant l'entrée du village de fond en comble. Il vint même un moment où Sasuke songea que le chat égaré était peut-être Ramen, mais cette idée disparue rapidement, remplacé par une étrange douleur à l'estomac. Il s'arrêta de nouveau, se pliant en deux tout en empoignant son ventre à deux mains. La branche à laquelle le brun s'était immobilisé était assez haute et quelques feuillages le rendait invisible aux autres. C'est ce pourquoi il ne vit pas tout de suite Naruto qui se rapprochait dangereusement jusqu'à ce qu'il le percute, les faisant basculer tous deux en bas de l'arbre. Naruto cria comme un détraqué qu'il allait mourir, tout en agitant ses membres essayant mais en vain d'attraper quelque chose, tandis que Sasuke, lui, mit rapidement son chakra dans ses pieds afin de se percher à l'envers sur la branche suivante tout en attrapant un des pieds de Naruto.

-alors, Dobe, on pleurniche? Il faut qu'on console ce pauvre abruti que tu es on dirait...

Usant de sa force Uchihanesque, il le tira sur la branche d'arbre et se mit agilement du bon sens, puis lui envoya son plus beau sourire arrogant ce qui ne fit que mettre Naruto encore plus en rogne.

_«Uchiha... tu ne perds rien pour attendre…»_

-La mission n'est toujours pas accomplie, continuez à chercher.

-Oui, Kakashi-sensei...

Un dernier regard de mépris et le blond parti en avant, laissant un Sasuke satisfait à l'arrière. Sentant toujours une légère et étrange sensation lui tenailler l'intestin, le brun se remit à chercher, l'ignorant royalement avec sa fierté mal placée. Finalement, au bout de ce qui pourrait paraître des heures, ils trouvèrent l'animal caché dans un buisson, au sol. Après mur réflexions, ce fut Sasuke qui fut choisi pour aller chercher le matou. Alors qu'il se penchait vers l'avant, dans le buisson, et qu'il attrapait le chat, l'Uchiha entendit rire derrière lui. Il se releva avec la boule de poil en main et se retourna vers son équipe. Naruto se roulait littéralement de rire par terre, Sakura n'avait jamais été aussi rouge et Kakashi lui adressait un regard moqueur.

-Quoi?

Dut au choc des deux jeunes ninjas, ce fut Kakashi qui dut répondre. D'une voix moqueuse et sans pitié, il dit en lâchant un petit rire:

-T'as chié dans ton froc.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Sasuke comprenne la situation. Ses maux de ventres étranges... il lâcha le chat qui en profita pour s'enfuir de nouveau. Sans plus attendre, le brun s'enfuit à toute vitesse à la recherche des toilettes au plus vite, montrant de nouveau à toute son équipe la merveilleuse tache brune qui s'étendait tout le long de la raie de fesses de son short blanc.

Toujours par terre à se marrer de la situation, un jeune blondinet sorti de ses poches une boite en carton, sur laquelle il était écrit :

LAXATIFS ++ 3 HEURES

SUPER FORT, À PRENDRE À PROXIMITÉ DE TOILETTES. POUR UTTILISATEURS AVERTIS.

ѠѠѠ

**Au départ, le but de cette fic était d'en faire un SasuNaru, mais maintenant qu'elle avance, j'aimerai avoir vos avis la dessus.**

**À bientôt! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Les pensées de Sasuke sont en **_**Italic Gras**_

_**Des toilettes vite, des toilettes j'ai besoin de toilettes...**_

C'est ce que se répétait sans cesse un jeune Uchiha qui parcourait le village caché du feu en courant à toute allure, les mains sur son derrière pour cacher l'événement honteux qui venait de se produire. Il allait devoir ravaler sa fierté plus tard, car, pour le moment, le plus important pour le jeune genin était de rentrer chez lui afin d'arranger ce _petit _désagrément. Mais pour cela, il devait franchir la moitié du village, qui était bondé à cette heure de la journée. Les commerçants étaient installés, prêts à vendre et les clients affublaient de partout. Sasuke devait passer au travers de cette foule dense sans que personne ne remarque rien.

Arrivé dans la cohue, un nouveau gargouillis vient le clouer sur place. Il s'arrêta et posa sa main sur son ventre en se pliant en deux. Derrière lui, il entendit des rires. Il se retourna de moitié pour voir une bande d'enfants le pointer en riant. Sasuke serra les dents en maugréant que les pantalons blancs, c'était fini pour lui, puis monta sur le toit d'une maison et se dirigea vers son domicile en sautant de toit en toit. C'était plus rapide de cette manière et il y avait moins de chances que quelqu'un ne le remarque à cette altitude.

Un nouveau gargouillis le fit courir plus vite. Finalement, il arriva chez lui essoufflé. Rapidement, le jeune ninja en quête de toilette chercha sa clé d'appartement mais elle n'était nulle part. Il colla ses genoux ensemble pour mieux se retenir, pendant qu'il cherchait une clé qu'il n'avait pas. Pourtant, il était certain de l'avoir mis dans ses poches.

_**Mais où est cette clé de...**_

Le temps pressait! Pas le temps de trouver la clé manquante, il devait l'avoir perdue en cours de route. Sasuke prit son élan et fonça dans la porte qui céda sous son poids. Il tomba au sol avec un rictus désespéré et leva la tête en direction des latrines tant désirées.

_**J'y suis... presque...**_

Le pauvre ninja se mit à ramper pathétiquement jusqu'à sa salle de bain Chaque centimètres parcourus étaient accompagnés d'un sentiment d'agonie mêlé à l'espoir de pouvoir enfin se soulager. Chaque millimètre était un pas en avant, un pas vers la libération. Il arriva finalement à son but après ce qui lui parut des heures. Sasuke prit les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour se mettre sur ses genoux et attraper la poignée de la porte. Il était tellement désespéré qu'il ne remarqua pas l'eau qui coulait sous la porte lorsqu'il ouvrit celle-ci.

La toilette était bouchée et débordait.

De l'eau partout.

Des morceaux de papier hygiénique qui flottaient par ci, par là.

_**C'est un cauchemar! Je vais me réveiller...**_

_**Je **_**dois**_** me réveiller!**_

Au même moment, quelque part dans la forêt, un jeune homme blond qui était revêtu d'une tenue orange fluo souriait victorieusement ce qui donnait des interrogations à son sensei et à sa camarade.

Sasuke resta quelques instants à contempler ce désastre. Sa salle de bains, inondée. Sa toilette, bouchée. Ses genoux, trempés par l'eau de la toilette et des bouts de papier de toilette flottant dans celle-ci.

C'est la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités et les épaules affaissées que se trouvait le brun. Un maux de ventre vint le réveiller de sa stupeur. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre ici, les toilettes étaient inutilisables et il en avait vraiment besoin. Il ferma les yeux et son front se plissa de colère. C'est en bondissant sur ses pieds que Sasuke Uchiha fila comme une flèche hors de chez lui, laissant derrière lui une porte défoncée et une salle de bains inondée.

Son premier arrêt fut l'académie ninja. D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, les élèves étaient soit en classe, soit en mission alors les toilettes devraient être désertes, il en était certain. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à destination, le visage rouge par l'effort, les jambes collées et les mains sur ses fesses, il eut la surprise de sa vie. C'était tellement pathétique qu'il hésitait à pleurer ou à rire. Il tomba à genoux et mit les mains sur le sol, devant lui.

_**Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça...**_

Aujourd'hui était la journée des inscriptions pour l'année prochaine. Partout autour de lui, des mômes pas plus âgés que Naruto mentalement couraient partout. Les parents, désespérés, avaient abandonné la bataille. Dans les cabines des toilettes, un massacre. Du papier de toilette gisant partout sur le sol mouillé et les toilettes bouchées et inutilisables. Une véritable catastrophe causée par gosses surexcités. Sasuke, impuissant, reçut une nouvelle vague de douleur dans les intestins.

Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve des toilettes.

Après encore quelques recherches infructueuses, le brun était désespéré. La douleur était de plus en plus intense et il commençait à avoir de la difficulté à se retenir. Trouver des toilettes libres et en état semblait être une mission impossible. Il comprenait mieux le désarroi qu'avait Naruto lorsqu'il était malade à cause du lait périmé. Il lui restait encore une solution, aller dans la forêt et faire ça bien tranquille dans un buisson là où personne ne pourrait le voir.

Sasuke rassembla ses dernières forces et courut jusqu'à la forêt. À ce moment-ci de la journée, il était peu probable que son équipe y soit toujours puisqu'il en manquait un membre. Le brun prit le premier buisson que son regard d'onyx vit, et il s'y engouffra rapidement. De cette manière, accroupit, personne ne le verrait. Alors qu'il allait descendre son short sale et se soulager, il entendit un bruissement de feuilles tout près et un drôle de bruit ressemblant à des reniflements.

-Akamaru? Qu'as-tu trouvé mon chien?

_**Oh non tout mais pas ça...**_

Une truffe noire émergea du buisson devant un Sasuke vulnérable qui resta figé sous le choc. Un petit jappement, et s'en était fini de sa crédibilité et de sa fierté d'Uchiha. Le brun dévisagea le jeune chien, et celui-ci lui rendit le regard. Le ninja priait pour qu'Akamaru se taise, lui faisant des signes de silence. L'animal sembla comprendre, et alors qu'il faisait demi-tour pour laisser Sasuke à ses occupations, un fort gargouillis se fit entendre. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Akamaru se retourne vers lui de surprise et jappe. Peu de temps après, les voix de Kiba, Shino et d'Hinata se firent entendre de plus en plus proche. Le brun retint un juron et sortit de sa cachette et sprinta dans le sens inverse d'où venait le son.

Il ignorait d'où lui venait l'énergie de courir, mais il courait, et ce, le plus vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Kiba et son équipe virent une forme floue ressemblant à un être humain sortir du buisson, et restèrent figés un moment en se demandant ce qui venait de se passer.

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe 7 était de retour à Konoha. Selon Kakashi, il était inutile de faire une mission s'il manquait un membre, alors il alla se charger personnellement de ramener le chat perdu pendant que les deux jeunes genins allaient pouvoir profiter du reste de la journée. Sakura, inquiète pour son Sasuke-que-j'aime-à-la-folie-et-qui-m'aime-aussi-même-s'il-est-trop-timide-pour-l'admettre, alla voir s'il n'était pas chez lui. À son arrivée, elle découvrit la porte fracassée. Lorsqu'elle entra, les pieds dans l'eau, elle eut un hoquet d'horreur en voyant l'état de la demeure de son prince charmant et décida de tout nettoyer avant qu'il ne revienne. Elle sortit un seau et une vadrouille et commença le travail en imaginant oh combien Sasuke allait être heureux en revenant. Il allait être tellement fier d'elle! Elle devait tout faire pour qu'il la remarque!

Non loin de là, Naruto observait Sakura s'activer. La jalousie lui tordit le ventre. Jamais Sakura-chan ne ferait quelque chose dans le genre pour le blond, jamais elle n'allait le regarder avec les yeux pleins d'amour et ça, Sasuke allait aussi lui payer. Pour se remonter le moral et en attendant que la jeune fille finisse et que Sasuke revienne, Naruto décida d'aller faire le plein de nourriture en allant manger quelques bols de ramens chez Ichiraku.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke cherchait toujours. Puis, un endroit apparut dans son esprit. Son dernier espoir. Il se rendit donc là-bas, courant toujours, même si la fatigue était en train de lui brûler les muscles. Un ninja n'abandonne jamais!

Lorsque le brun franchit la porte qu'il venait de défoncer dans sa hâte, il trouva la pièce vide. Il eut un bref soupir de soulagement puis marcha d'une manière saccadée, les pieds vers l'intérieur, vers la salle de bains. Après avoir prié mentalement une dernière fois, il ouvrit la porte et eut l'agréable soulagement de voir la pièce vide et fonctionnelle. Il tomba à genoux, échappa un petit cri de victoire puis alla soulager ses intestins une bonne fois pour toutes.

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto retourna à l'appartement de son rival. Près de la porte entrebâillée qui avait été remise en place, le blond jeta un coup d'œil discret. Sakura était toujours là, des gants de caoutchouc rose près d'elle, la tête paresseusement appuyée dans une main, assise sur une chaise de la cuisine et attendait. Le bordel que Naruto avait lui-même provoqué en bouchant la toilette avec beaucoup de papier avait été nettoyé à la perfection. Aucune trace n'était visible.

Sasuke ne devait plus tarder. Les laxatifs étaient peut-être puissants, mais ils ne duraient pas plus que quelques heures. Le blond murmura un _''Henge no Jutsu!_'' et se métamorphosa en un petit chat roux au regard océan avant de pousser discrètement la porte et de rentrer en miaulant. La rose releva la tête sous la surprise et regarda l'animal en clignant plusieurs fois les yeux.

-Sasuke a un chat? Ce n'est pas son genre...

Comme unique réponse, Ramen alla se frotter contre sa jambe et ronronna. La jeune fille sourit et flatta le pelage soyeux du chat, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier les ronronnements. Quelques instants plus tard, Sasuke fit son apparition. Les traits tirés, marchant très lentement en prenant appui sur les murs, il semblait exténué. Il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et de sombres cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux lourds. Il eut la surprise de voir Sakura chez lui et de voir son appartement fraîchement nettoyé. À son arrivée, la jeune fille se leva et alla l'accueillir. Cependant elle resta figée devant lui.

_**Pas elle en plus...**_

-Sasuke? Que…

Le brun portait un pantalon orange fluo, appartenant à un certain blond pas très content qui venait de comprendre qu'il s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Ne trouvant pas de toilettes utilisables, Sasuke avait été au seul endroit qui restait; chez Naruto. Et comme ses vêtements étaient sales… Naruto bouillonna de rage en pensant au bordel que l'Uchiha avait dû faire chez lui. Le poil de Ramen se hérissa sur son dos et sa queue se raidit. Il retroussa les babines et cracha sur Sasuke. Ce dernier ignora l'animal.

-Sakura, je te remercie de ton aide, mais sors de chez moi. J'ai eu une horrible journée.

En effet, le soleil commençait à descendre à l'horizon.

-Mais... Sasuke... n'est tu pas fier de moi?

Le brun ferma longuement les yeux et les rouvrit.

-J'ai dit: SORS!

La jeune ninja ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et c'est en courant les larmes aux yeux qu'elle partit. Pour sa part, Ramen était en colère. Il n'a pas le droit de parler comme ça à Sakura! Et il n'a pas le droit de porter ses pantalons! Il bondi sur le brun dans le but de le mordre, mais il n'y arriva pas à sauter bien haut. Il planta ses griffes, mais le pantalon était trop épais alors il ne fit que les déchirer en descendant lentement au sol. Sasuke ignora le chat et alla directement dans sa chambre et tomba de fatigue sur son lit sans fermer les lumières. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que des ronflements se fassent entendre. Mécontent, Naruto annula son jutsu.

Le blond se dirigea dans la salle de bain et y fit quelques modifications en ricanant. Puis, il sortit et trouva un appareil photo posé sur la table de chevet de Sasuke qu'il venait de remarquer. Un sourire étira ses lèvres pendant qu'il le prenait dans ses mains et jeta un dernier regard sur son rival endormit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà! Oui, déjà avec un nouveau chapitre! Et pour m'excuser de ma longue absence, voici un chapitre plus long!**

**Les pensées de Sasuke sont toujours en **_**italique gras**_** et celle de Naruto en**_ italique._

**Merci encore pour tout votre soutien et vos commentaires!**

La fatigue engourdissait tous ses membres. Elle commençait par le bout de ses orteils, et passait ensuite le long de ses jambes. Elle venait se répandre sur son ventre pour finalement faire son chemin jusqu'à sa tête. Cette dernière le faisait souffrir, une douleur intense lui tapait les tempes. La surface moelleuse du matelas où il dormait était tellement confortable qu'il ne voulait pas se lever. Il était trop bien, couché dans son lit à rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdues qu'il ne voulait plus bouger. C'était un de ces moments où il aurait simplement aimé rester au lit pendant des jours. Mais sa vengeance ne pouvait attendre, alors c'est contre sa volonté et son confort qu'il s'obligea à ouvrir un œil. Le brun regarda autour de lui la chambre qui l'entourait. Elle était illuminée d'un fort rayon de soleil provenant de sa fenêtre, dont il avait oubliée de tirer le rideau le soir précédent. Il se mit aussitôt en alerte, si le soleil était aussi fort ce voulait certainement dire qu'il était proche de midi. Il s'assit brusquement dans son lit, le sommeil lui embrumant encore l'esprit, puis il regarda son réveille-matin posé près de son oreiller, sur sa table de nuit.

Les chiffres rouges clignotaient et affichaient 6 heures du matin, heure impossible avec le soleil aussi haut dans le ciel. Il comprit alors qu'une panne de courant avait dû mettre son réveille-matin à zéro et ainsi désactiver son alarme. Sasuke passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs décoiffés en retenant un rictus désespéré. Il attrapa lentement une montre qu'il ne portait jamais et en regarda le cadran afin d'être certain de l'heure qu'il était.

Onze heures et demie.

Il était en retard de plusieurs heures à l'entrainement! Ce dernier, qui précisons-le, devait commencer très tôt le matin. Une montée d'adrénaline le prit. S'il était en retard pour un simple entrainement, il n'était pas digne d'être un ninja et encore moins d'accomplir sa vengeance. Le brun sauta sur ses pieds et courut jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Il prit une douche à la vitesse de l'éclair, si bien qu'il ne porta pas attention aux petits détails qui avaient changé, comme par exemple la drôle couleur de son shampoing. Sasuke ne prit pas non plus la peine de se peigner ni de s'aplatir les cheveux, encore moins de se regarder dans le miroir. Il sauta dans ses vêtements en attrapant quelque chose à manger et sortit de chez lui en claquant la porte, ses cheveux encore dégoulinants d'eau.

Il courait à toute allure dans les rues de Konoha, ses pieds encore douloureux de la course aux toilettes de la veille, le faisant souffrir à chacun de ses pas. Le gravier crissait sous ses souliers et le soleil plombait au-dessus du village, si bien que ses cheveux séchèrent rapidement par eux-mêmes avec la chaleur du soleil. Sasuke devait bousculer des gens entassés un peu partout sur les routes, entassés comme des sardines devant quelque chose d'affiché sur les murs et les clôtures. Ces rassemblements rendaient d'autant plus son ascension difficile vers le point de rendez-vous de l'équipe 7. Sasuke passait au travers d'un autre groupe de personnes lorsqu'il s'arrêta net en entendant son nom être murmuré par la foule. Il se tourna vers la source du murmure, la feuille affichée sur la clôture devant laquelle il s'était arrêté. Les gens étaient nombreux, si bien qu'il dû se frayer un chemin à coup de coude pour pouvoir s'avancer et voir la source de tous ces attroupements. Après plusieurs "excusez-moi", il arriva finalement en avant du groupe et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Sur la feuille il n'y avait qu'une photo, mais une photo qui voulait tout dire. Une photo compromettante pour le brun, une photo qui relatait d'un évènement de sa vie privée. Une photo qui, évidemment, allait lui donner le titre de risée de Konoha. À cause de cette photo, les gens allaient rire de lui, il n'avait plus d'avenir. Plus personne n'allait le prendre au sérieux et encore moins le vénérer pour ses progrès rapides et impressionnants en tant que ninja. Littéralement, cette photo placardée partout dans le village était la fin du monde pour Sasuke. C'était le bout du rouleau. Il serra les poings et arracha la feuille brutalement d'où elle était affichée, puis la chiffonna en une boule de papier qu'il fit ensuite bruler. Les gens aux alentours qui étaient passionnés par ce bout de papier protestèrent un peu avant de quitter, ne semblant pas remarquer que la personne sur cette photo était Sasuke. Ce devait parce qu'il n'était pas coiffé comme d'habitude, ce n'avait pas d'importance. Il était tellement en colère qu'il aurait pu perdre le contrôle, mais il se retint. Il fit demi-tour et entreprit d'enlever chaque feuille, une par une de leur emplacement et de les détruire. De bruler cette atrocité que le village entier avait eu le malheur de voir. Oui, cette entreprise de tout enlever allait être longue et cela le mettait encore plus en retard mais étrangement, ça ne le dérangea pas plus que ça. Il soupira en enlevant une énième feuille.

Sur cette feuille, il n'y avait qu'une seule photo.

Une photo prise par un très mauvais photographe, il faut l'avouer.

Mais une photo qui détruisait sa réputation par son contenu.

Sur cette photo, il y avait Sasuke qui dormait, avec sa peluche de renard serré contre lui, dans la position du fœtus. Il dormait comme un bébé. Et le comble; la couverture qui le recouvrait avait été enlevée.

Tout le village l'avait vue, vulnérable, misérable, ridicule mais surtout, nu.

Une teinte rosée vint envahir son visage pâle lorsqu'il entendait ses fangirls crier et même s'évanouir en voyant le cliché. Il arriva à la dernière copie, celle-ci accrochée sur l'académie des ninjas. Autour d'elle, une tonne de jeunes futurs ninjas fan de Sasuke et de sa beauté ténébreuse étaient agroupées pour admirer le jeune homme. Il soupira, celle-là allait être dure à enlever avec toutes ces filles. Elles allaient lui sauter dessus, vouloir le toucher et même l'embrasser, mais il avait l'habitude.

Il s'approcha alors discrètement, et vint arracher la feuille sans un mot à la vitesse de l'éclair. Les filles se mirent à le huer, à l'insulter mais personne ne lui sauta dessus. L'Uchiha haussa une épaule en brulant la dernière copie, et se rendit finalement au point de rendez-vous.

Il était 2 heures de l'après-midi, et même Kakashi sensei n'avait jamais eu autant de retard. Sasuke arriva au point de rencontre, dégoulinant de sueur, exténué. Il aperçut son équipe au loin avant que celle-ci ne le voit. Il s'arrêta soudainement, se cacha derrière un buisson et réfléchit. Sakura, Naruto et même Kakashi devaient avoir vu les affiches partout dans le village, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils allaient se moquer de lui. L'Uchiha serra les poings, et observa. Kakashi était accroupi et lisait son livre érotique, Naruto était assis au sol et sifflait comme si de rien n'était et Sakura tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. Une feuille que Sasuke reconnu sans difficulté. La jeune fille rougissait fortement, autre signe que ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains n'était nul autre que la photo de Sasuke, que ce dernier pensait avoir détruit toutes les copies. S'en était trop, sa journée avait été longue, horriblement longue, et ces photos lui avaient gâché la vie. Il sortit de sa cachette, avança d'un pas décidé vers Sakura qui sursauta en le voyant. Il lui arracha la feuille des mains et la brula aussitôt avec une haine intense dans les yeux.

Sakura était figé. Qui était ce garçon agressif qui venait de brûler la photo de son Sasuke? Comment osait-il? Et surtout, pourquoi portait-il les vêtements de son prince charmant? Ses pensées furent interrompues par des rires forts qu'elle reconnue comme étant ceux de Naruto. Elle le regarda avec interrogations, ne comprenant pas en quoi la destruction de sa précieuse photo était amusante. Elle alla pour lui donner un coup de poing derrière la tête lorsque Kakashi sensei parla.

"Sasuke? C'est toi?"

Son geste se suspendit dans l'air. Sa tête se tourna une fois de plus vers le garçon étrange, et son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle comprit. Comment avait-elle pus ne pas le reconnaitre! C'était son Sasuke! Quel drôle de coupe de cheveux, c'était étrange sur lui mais à bien y penser, ça lui allait très bien. Enfin, pour cette jeune ninja en particulier, toutes les coupes de cheveux allaient bien à Sasuke. Au sol, Naruto riait toujours. Il semblait être incapable de s'arrêter, prit de fous rires incontrôlables.

"Dobe pourquoi tu ris comme ça"

Sasuke mit ses mains dans ses poches afin de ne pas le frapper. Il dut utiliser toute la force qu'il avait pour ne pas faire un malheur du visage de blond.

"Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir"

L'Uchiha lança un regard interrogatif sur Kakashi, haussa une épaule et alla vers le lac près d'eux. Il s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau, puis avança son visage au-dessus de la surface aqueuse. Lorsque ses yeux virent son reflet, un hoquet de stupeur fit un chemin difficile de ces poumons jusqu'à sa bouche. On pouvait entendre les rires de Naruto augmenter, seul son perceptible dans le silence remplit de malaises qui régnait.

Ses cheveux décoiffés avaient changé de couleur, ils étaient maintenant aussi blonds que ceux de Naruto. C'était horrible sur lui, ça lui donnait un visage rond et bouffi et surtout, il ressemblait à un enfant. Cette couleur le rajeunissait beaucoup trop, et contrastait trop peu avec la blancheur de sa peau. Sasuke comprit alors pourquoi personne ne semblait le reconnaitre lorsqu'il parcourait les rues de Konoha. Il était méconnaissable.

Une tonne de questions trottait dans sa tête et lui filait la migraine par le fait même. Pourquoi? Comment? Puis, il se mit à réfléchir. S'il montrait au reste de l'équipe que le changement de ses cheveux était une surprise pour lui, ils allaient se moquer de lui encore plus. Il devait agir avec ruse et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à les rendre comme avant. Les questions sur le pourquoi du comment pouvaient attendre, il avait encore une fierté à défendre bien qu'elle avait beaucoup diminué depuis quelques jours, avec tous les incidents qui lui étaient tombés dessus. Afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons, la meilleure tactique restait la défense. S'il montrait que c'était voulu, l'incident allait passer inaperçu et finir par être oublié. Lui, pourrait alors s'entrainer en paix sans dérangements de ses camarades.

Sasuke se releva lentement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux maintenant blonds et décoiffés. Puis, il se tourna lentement vers son équipe qui le regardait toujours dans l'attente d'une réaction.

"Il y a quelque chose de drôle à changer de coupe de cheveux? Tu devrais essayer, Dobe, comme ça tu aurais peut-être moins l'air d'un abruti. "

Sa tactique sembla fonctionner, car Kakashi retourna à son livre, désintéressé. Sakura le regardait toujours avec admiration et il avait réussi à mettre Naruto en colère. L'ambiance de l'équipe 7 était revenue à la normale.

En effet, il était en colère. Frustré que même devant une catastrophe comme l'état de ses cheveux, Sasuke ne se soit pas mis à paniquer. Pourtant, ce plan semblait terrible, horrible même et le blond était certain qu'il réussirait à mettre son rival en colère. Les traits de son visage se durcirent et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Naruto avait épuisé toutes les idées de farces qu'il aurait pu faire à Sasuke dans le but de lui foutre la honte. La teinture dans le shampoing et les photos placardées dans tout le village avaient été un exploit pour lui, il en était fier et il aurait tant aimé que ça fonctionne. Mais pour l'instant, l'Uchiha ne semblait aucunement importuné par ce que l'Uzumaki avait orchestré. Enfin, il ne le voyait simplement pas. Le jinchuriki serra les dents en se levant, tout en cherchant un autre moyen de se venger de Sasuke pour toutes les fois où il lui avait foutu la honte, mais un vide apparaissait dans son esprit. Il avait définitivement épuisé toutes ses ressources.

Naruto étudia Sasuke. Il avait pris sa position habituelle, ses mains dans ses poches et sa posture décontractée, ce qui lui donnait un tout nouveau style avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Il le trouva pas mal, cette couleur faisait différent. Il le voyait d'un autre œil, il était même presque beau.

Une minute.

À quoi pensait-il?

C'était Sakura qu'il aimait! Pas l'Uchiha prétentieux!

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée farfelue de son esprit. Quelle drôle d'idée en effet, que de penser ainsi de son rival! Il manquait définitivement de sommeil. D'ailleurs, la silhouette de Sasuke devenait floue. Tient c'est nouveau ça? Naruto tourna la tête pour voir que Kakashi et Sakura étaient également devenu flous. C'était impossible, que lui arrivait-il? Sa vision se mit à tanguer, sa tête à tourner et il tituba. Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler mais il ne put savoir qui car il entendait tout comme en écho. Puis, il sentit le sol bouger et il tomba comme une brique sur le gravier.

_Ce gravier est étonnamment chaud et moelleux, il est confortable j'aimerai bien rester comme ça encore un peu. En plus il sent bon...__  
_  
"Oi! Usuratonkachi!"

Ses yeux bleus se rouvrirent brusquement. Il n'était pas au sol, il était dans les bras de quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un n'était nul autre que Sasuke. Au-dessus de lui, Kakashi et Sakura le fixaient d'un air inquiet. Il sursauta en se rendant compte que son rival l'enlaçait et se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens pour quitter cette étreinte. Il tomba au sol puis se releva rapidement en passant la main derrière sa tête, tout en forçant un sourire.

"Ahhaha! Je devrais me coucher moins tard, dattebayo!"

_En effet je manque de sommeil à cause de cette mission d'infiltration et la transformation me demande énormément de chakra...__  
_  
"Fais attention, dobe"

Naruto porta son regard sur Sasuke qui se mit dos à lui. S'il aurait porté plus attention à celui-ci au lieu de le mépriser de l'avoir attrapé lorsqu'il a perdu connaissance un bref moment, il aurait peut-être remarqué la légère inquiétude qui brillait dans son regard noir.

La journée finit sans trop d'embuche. Sasuke quitta le terrain d'entraînement en premier, ce qui alarma le blond. S'il voulait que son plan se passe comme prévu, il devait être chez l'Uchiha avant celui-ci, sous sa forme de chat pour ne pas attirer de doutes. Et surtout, pour y être et l'observer sous toutes ses coutures. Il dit donc au revoir à son sensei et à sa camarade aux yeux verts, et se mit à la poursuite de Sasuke.

Il était dans son champ de vision. Sa silhouette mince marchait d'un pas décontracté et presque lent, comme si le poids du monde était sur ses épaules. Avec toutes les questions qu'il avait eues au sujet des photos de la part de son équipe, aucun doute que la journée lui avait laissé un gout amer en bouche. Il devait être épuisé.

Comme un vrai ninja, l'Uzumaki avait pris l'Uchiha en filature. Il se débrouillait bien, le suivait discrètement sans être vu, se cachant lorsqu'il se retournait. Il se sentait fort et doué. Soudainement, Sasuke se retourna une nouvelle pour regarder en arrière. Le blond eut tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière le mur d'un magasin avant d'être repéré. Lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Sasuke continuer à avancer, il relâcha sa respiration et regarda si la voie était libre. Il mit ses mains sur la surface rugueuse du mur derrière lequel il était, puis avança lentement sa tête vers l'extérieur. Tout semblait être calme lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec un regard noir.

"Pourquoi tu me suis dobe"

Naruto se mit à paniquer et chercha rapidement une réponse dans son esprit. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et sa tête à regarder dans tous les sens. Son regard capta l'enseigne du magasin où il se trouvait et ce semblait être une bonne excuse.

"J'allais dans ce magasin!"

Il pointa l'enseigne et Sasuke leva un sourcil.

"Un magasin de vêtements coquins?"

Il hocha la tête vigoureusement, une teinte rouge apparaissant tranquillement sur ces joues alors qu'il comprenait son erreur. Cette réaction passa inaperçu, car elle était normale dans cette situation.

"Et pourquoi tu te cachais de moi?"

"Je ne voulais pas que tu sache que j'allais là!"

Sasuke sembla réfléchir puis hocha la tête, convaincu.

"Alors vas-y. "

Naruto déglutis. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, mais il devait afin de tenir son mensonge intact. Il hocha la tête et rentra à l'intérieur, la sonnette de la porte avertissant le personnel de l'entrée d'un nouveau client.

GGG

C'est quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard que les deux ninjas quittèrent le magasin. Ils avaient étrangement eu beaucoup de facilité à pénétrer dans une boutique pour adultes à leur âge, mais comble du malheur pour Naruto, le commis était à moitié aveugle. L'Uzumaki fixa son portefeuille grenouille désormais vide. Il avait dû acheter quelque chose pour finir de convaincre Sasuke que c'était bien l'endroit où il désirait aller, et finir de le convaincre de son mensonge. Dès que leurs pieds touchèrent le gravier à l'extérieur, Sasuke partit en direction de chez lui sans un mot. Naruto le regarda puis remarqua que l'Uchiha tenait un sac dans les mains, chose qu'il n'avait pas remarquée auparavant. Aurait-il acheté quelque chose? Si oui, pourquoi et dans quelle utilité?

"Qu'a tu dans ton sac? "

Sasuke s'arrêta net sans se retourner et répondit sèchement à son rival.

"Un décolorant. "

Puis il quitta pour retourner chez lui. Naruto resta un moment en plein milieu de la route avec son propre sac, perdu dans ses pensées. Un flash de Sasuke qui rentrait chez lui apparut dans son esprit. Il devait arriver avant lui! Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse, son sac cognant contre ses cuisses au rythme de sa course, ce qui le fit stopper de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas continuer sa mission d'infiltration avec cette chose sur lui! Il devait avant tout le jeter, jeter cette abomination hors de sa vue. Le sac au-dessus d'une poubelle, le blond s'immobilisa. Il avait tout de même payé pour cette horreur, son argent y avait passé. Il se résolut donc à passer par chez lui pour aller le mettre quelque part derrière un meuble pour ne plus jamais en entendre parler.

GGG

Il était épuisé. Sa mission d'infiltration demandait beaucoup plus d'efforts et de concentration qu'il ne le pensait au tout début. Mais Naruto n'abandonnait jamais, c'était sa voie du ninja. C'est donc pour cela qu'il positionna ses mains et ses doigts pour former un signe et murmura faiblement le mot magique.

"Miaou"

_**Qu'est-ce que…?**_

"Miaou, miaouuu"

Ses pieds se posèrent sur le plancher froid pendant qu'il finissait d'essuyer ses cheveux maintenant redevenus noirs. Puis, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit qui se situait de l'autre côté de sa porte. Il vint l'ouvrir et soupira fortement.

"huh qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi? "

Devant lui se tenait un chat au pelage roux et aux yeux bleus comme l'océan.

"Ramen comment tu fais pour sortir mais jamais revenir uh"

Comme une unique réponse, Ramen se lécha une patte. Le brun vint le prendre dans ses bras, à la grande surprise du félin qui ne s'y attendait pas. C'est seulement à ce moment que l'animal se rendit compte que son maitre était non seulement torse nu, mais ne portait qu'un simple caleçon noir. Les habitudes étranges de Sasuke lui avaient totalement sortis de l'esprit, si bien que Ramen en fut extrêmement surpris. Il laissa sortir un miaulement plaintif et étouffé sans le vouloir, ce qui attira un regard interrogateur de la part de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier posa son chat sur son lit et s'assit à ses coter. Ce qu'allait entreprendre Sasuke était loin de plaire au pauvre Naruto caché sous la forme impuissante d'un jeune chaton.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà avec le prochain chapitre! Désolé une fois de plus de l'attente, pour m'excuser, voici un chapitre plus long! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, l'auteur apprécie toujours de voir que son travail est apprécié ^^**

La honte.  
C'était le mot le plus approprié que Naruto pouvait associer à ce qui venait de se passer. Un malaise, un moment angoissant et gênant. Un moment qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais vivre, mais dont il avait été contraint à endurer.

Après que Sasuke ait emmené Ramen sur son lit, il l'a chatouillé sur le ventre.  
Sur. Le. Ventre.  
Ses mains pâles et ses doigts longs et effilés avaient eu l'audace de gratouiller le ventre du pauvre chat, d'abord avec tendresse puis avec empressement afin de le chatouiller.

Et le comble?

Ramen avait aimé ça. Il faut croire que les chats aiment bien se faire caresser à cet endroit, car malgré tous les efforts de Naruto avait fait pour détester le toucher du brun, son corps s'était tordu sous le plaisir d'en avoir plus. Et ça, c'était honteux et gênant. Et ce ne s'arrêtait pas là, malheureusement.

Après avoir caressé son chat, Sasuke s'était levé, avait fermé la lumière puis s'était couché dans son lit en attrapant Ramen au passage. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas enlevé son caleçon, surement encore trop embarrassé que tout le village l'est vu à poil.

Ramen se laissa emporter par son maitre, et devint malgré lui la peluche de Sasuke. Le brun colla le chaton contre lui, tendrement comme si c'était une chose très importante pour lui. Naruto aurait trouvé ça ridicule s'il n'aurait pas commencé à paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas tenir cette forme toute la nuit, ce demandait trop de chakra et surtout, il avait besoin de sommeil lui aussi! Le chat essaya de s'extirper des bras de son maitre, mais ce dernier referma sa prise contre lui. Et merde... Il allait devoir attendre qu'il s'endorme pour quitter la demeure de Sasuke et rejoindre la sienne avant de pouvoir dormir. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de revenir? Pour sa mission? Mais elle ne valait pas tout le repos et les ramens gâchés! Le blond se remémora tout ce qu'il avait vu et tout ce qu'il avait fait endurer à son rival. Enfaite, ça en valait bien la peine! Même si toutes ses bêtises étaient en train de se retourner contre lui.

Il attendit 2 heures pour être certain que Sasuke dormait profondément avant de tenter de s'éclipser. Sa respiration était singulière et profonde, signe que c'était le moment idéal. Il devait se dépêcher à trouver un moyen de se défaire de cette étreinte sans réveiller le brun. Il posa une patte sur l'avant-bras de Sasuke, pour tester la profondeur de son sommeil. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, toujours plongé dans son rêve. Le matou en profita pour s'étirer de tout son long et d'user de son agilité et de sa flexibilité de chat pour sortir de sa cage. Ce pris quelques longues minutes interminables pour que Ramen réussisse à se défaire de Sasuke.

Lorsque finalement il fut hors de son étreinte, Ramen prit une seconde pour souffler. Ça avait été long, mais il avait réussi à sortir! Il s'étira de toute sa longueur, puis posa une patte sur le matelas pour quitter le lit. Savourant sa victoire, Naruto se croyait hors d'atteinte, lorsque soudainement, un mouvement derrière lui le fit figer sur place. Le lit se mit à trembler et c'est trop lentement que le pauvre chat évita le bras de son maitre qui revint le chercher et le coller de nouveau contre lui. Des bras pâles mais musclés le tenaient fermement contre un torse bien bâti. La nuit allait être très, très longue...

Le lendemain matin arriva bien vite. Un certain brun aux yeux noirs s'étira de toute sa longueur, le visage ravi. Il passa ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et se fit craquer les épaules en étirant ses muscles, puis il s'assit dans son lit. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas vraiment de missions au programme. Qu'un entrainement assez simple, qui n'allait demander que peu d'efforts, mais qui allait lui permettre de ramasser Naruto avec des répliques cinglantes.

Il sortit de son lit lentement tout en consultant son cadran. Il compara l'heure affichée avec celle de sa montre, juste au cas. Sasuke mit ses pantoufles et se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain. Après s'être assuré que la toilette n'était pas bouché et que son shampoing était non coloré, il se prépara à prendre une douche. Il retira le caleçon avec lequel il s'était contraint de dormir qu'il laissa tomber silencieusement sur le sol. Le brun tira le rideau de la douche et commença à se laver, avec une lenteur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il se sentait étrangement paisible ce matin-là, comme si ce qu'il avait vécu la veille lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il se sentait plus que réveillé et surtout, il avait enfin pus avoir une vraie nuit de sommeil. De bonne humeur, il attrapa le pommeau de sa douche téléphone, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ouvrit ses lèvres pâles.

« it's been a loooong day, without you my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again* »

C'est avec tout son corps et son âme que Sasuke chanta la chanson qu'il avait dans la tête depuis quelque temps déjà. Il ne se souciait point du fait qu'il faussait, et encore moins que quelqu'un ne l'entende. Il savait qu'après tout, personne n'écoutait, c'était impossible.

Au travers du bruit de l'eau, il entendit quelque chose de très subtile, mais il l'entendit tout de même. Une sorte de ricanement familier lui sonna aux oreilles en écho de son orgueil. Sasuke serra les poings et ouvrit brusquement le rideau, prêt à éclater la tête à quiconque se serait introduit dans sa demeure. Mais lorsqu'il en fit autant, son regard d'acier ne capta rien. Il n'y avait personne. L'Uchiha retint un petit rire nerveux, il entendait des voix maintenant?

Quelques minutes plus tard et plusieurs chansons de chantés, Sasuke avait finalement terminé de se laver. Il se maquilla et s'aplatit les cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de faire, et se dirigea d'un pas paresseux vers sa penderie. Le plancher était froid sous ses pieds nus et il avait bien hâte de trouver la chaleur de ses vêtements. Sasuke était tellement concentré sur son habituelle routine qu'il ne remarque pas immédiatement l'absence troublante de son cher matou. Il ouvrit la porte de sa garde-robe, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et resta sans voix. La serviette qu'il avait autour de la taille glissa silencieusement au sol.

« Mes…mes v-vêtements où sont-ils?! »

La panique monta dans sa voix alors qu'il constatait la gravité de la situation qui se trouvait devant lui. Ses vêtements avaient disparu, mais pas uniquement. Ils avaient été pris et remplacé par une horreur. Il n'y avait qu'un seul artéfact d'accroché sur la barre de métal. Une robe noire, couverte de dentelle et munie d'un petit tablier blanc. Des longs bas de nylon blancs attachés ensemble avec un ruban noir se trouvaient également devant lui. Sa main toucha le tissu et il serra le poing. Quelqu'un se moquait définitivement de lui. Les évènements qui lui étaient arrivés ces derniers jours étaient tout sauf des accidents ou des coïncidences. Un ninja était derrière tout ça et Sasuke se jura qu'une fois qu'il saurait qui avait osé se moquer de lui, il allait lui faire sa fête. Mais pour le moment, il devait trouver quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos autre que cette abomination. Un long soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire, qu'une seule option possible pour éviter l'embarras et la honte de porter la tenue taboue. C'est presqu'en riant qu'il se rendit à sa prochaine destination.

Pendant ce temps, non loin de là au terrain d'entrainement, un blond aux yeux bleus somnolait sa nuit qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de profiter. Il était assis contre un arbre, sa tête penchant dangereusement vers le vide lorsque le sommeil l'envahissait soudainement. Ses paupières étaient lourdes comme des briques, et il avait toute la difficulté du monde à rester éveillé. Naruto se promit que ce soir, il prendrait une pause pour rentrer chez lui et dormir. Il n'avait pas les idées claires et encore moins la concentration pour tenir un jutsu. Il risquait de faire une erreur et ainsi être démasqué par le brun, dont les représailles risquaient d'être encore plus horribles que tout ce qu'il lui avait fait cette semaine. La chair de poule couvrit ses bras et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine en y pensant.

La silhouette de quelqu'un arrivant vers lui le sortit de ses pensées. Sakura et Kakashi n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, c'était peut-être l'un d'eux? Après tout, Naruto était très en avance, ne voulant pas créer de suspicion. Et il avait tout mis en place pour que Sasuke vienne soit en caleçon, soit en robe de maid. Il ricanait déjà en imaginant le visage du brun lorsqu'il se rendrait compte de la disparition de ses vêtements! C'était sa petite vengeance pour avoir passé une nuit blanche à essayer de s'échapper des bras du ninja. Dès qu'il avait réussi, c'est en colère qu'il avait décidé de son plan. Obliger l'Uchiha à se foutre la honte une nouvelle fois. Le blond aurait aimé assister à la scène, voir la réaction dépitée de son rival, mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu. Il se reprendrait, ça, il se le promettait.

La silhouette finie par se détacher de l'ombre et de l'horizon, et elle devint visible. Elle devint claire, et le blond pus enfin voir la personne qui s'avançait vers lui. Il retint un hoquet contenant à la fois étonnement et colère. Devant lui, se trouvait Sasuke, marchant calmement comme si de rien n'était. Contrairement à ce que Naruto avait planifié, c'est-à-dire foutre la honte au brun, c'est plutôt l'inverse qui se produit.

« SASUUUUKE! »

Le blond, ayant perdu tout le calme qu'il avait, fondit vers son rival afin de défouler sa rage contre lui à coups de poing. Évidemment, l'Uchiha bloqua le coup sans effort d'une main, l'autre reposant paresseusement dans sa poche de pantalon orange. Le regarder de plus près permet de remarquer l'étrange habit que le brun porte en cette belle journée ensoleillée. Sasuke et Naruto un en face de l'autre reviendrait à se regarder dans un miroir, si le regard ne montrait pas le visage. En effet, le ténébreux portait, pour une raison encore inconnue pour l'Uzumaki, la traditionnelle tenue orange de celui-ci.

« Pourquoi tu portes mes fringues! »

Sasuke étouffa un petit rire moqueur.

« Pour savoir c'est quoi vivre en total looser »

« Je vais te-! »

Au moment où le poing du blond allait s'abattre sur la joue du brun, deux mains gantées ornées d'une plaque métallique avec le signe distinctif du village, vinrent les arrêter.

« C'est assez. »

« Kakashi sensei! »

« Hn »

« Sasuke! »

Un bonbon rose trop joyeux sortit de nulle part et vint prendre la place de Naruto en le poussant hors du chemin.

« Sasuke... Que portes-tu? C'est ridicule comme habillement! »

Le rire de la jeune fille stoppa raide lorsqu'elle vit le visage fermé et en colère de Sasuke. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette remarque le rendait dans cet état, c'était les vêtements de Naruto qu'il portait et tout le monde s'entendait dans son dos pour dire à quel point la tenue fluo était ridicule.

« Pourquoi n'irait tu pas voir ailleurs si j'y suis? »

Cette remarque cloua Sakura sur place. Ses jambes se raidirent et elle se figea tel une statut de marbre. Sasuke venait de la repousser? Avait-elle bien entendu? Comment étais-ce possible?

« Allons, allons, nous sommes une équipe et non des ennemis. »

Sasuke tourna sa tête froidement vers son sensei pour éviter de croiser le regard de Sakura. Il avait déjà assez honte comme ça avec tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus ces derniers jours.  
L'accident des toilettes, les photos, la teinture... L'Uchiha se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de faire disparaitre ces images de son esprit. Il avait vraiment hâte que cette semaine se termine...

« Naruto? Tout va bien? »

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées pour poser son regard d'ébène sur son rival. Il était agenouillé au sol, les mains devant lui, ses cheveux blonds formant un rideau devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, il eut un petit spasme qui se prolongea le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Kakashi s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur ses cheveux. L'Uzumaki eut un nouveau sursaut, et un étrange son remonta dans sa gorge. Le ninja copieur se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes, le démon de Naruto allait-il prendre le dessus une nouvelle fois?

«rawrrrrrrrrrr »

Toutes les personnes présentent se figèrent soudainement. Ce bruit, ce n'était pas le son du démon renard à neuf queues, non, ce son ressemblait un peu trop à celui d'un ronronnement de chat. Et ce son, dans cette situation, à ce moment précis, mit la puce à l'oreille d'un certain brun qui commençait lentement à y voir plus clair.

Cet étrange phénomène se reproduit quelques fois pendant la journée. Kakashi en vint même à penser que le pauvre Naruto devait avoir perdu la tête, ou alors il manquait cruellement de sommeil pour agir de la sorte. Cela n'avait que pour effet de faire rire la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et donner des doutes au à Sasuke. Leur Sensei, quant à lui, se posait de nombreuses questions, entre autres s'il fallait emmener Naruto voir Tsunaide dans les plus brefs délais.

Vers midi, les jeunes ninjas s'installèrent pour manger les bentos qu'ils s'étaient apportés. C'était le moment préféré de Naruto, qui s'empressa bien vite de manger son repas. Mais pour une raison que lui-même ignorait et qui surprit une nouvelle fois tout le monde, le blond se mis à lécher sa main. Il arrêta tout geste lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il se faisait observer d'un air ahuri. Un peu plus tard, un papillon passa au-dessus d'eux. Un magnifique, revêtant des couleurs vives, avec des grandes ailes bien dessinées. Sakura le pointa du doigt en retenant un cri impressionné, qui se transforma en cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit un certain blond se mettre à courir après, essayant tant bien que mal de l'attraper. Ce jeu de tag l'emmena face à face devant l'équipe de Shino, le papillon se posant sur son bras tendu. Le blond s'était excusé, ce qui avait fait rougir Hinata et japper Akamaru. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne semblait pas apprécier la présence de Naruto, lui qui l'aimait bien, habituellement. Et ce petit détail ne manqua pas au regard de Sasuke, qui enregistrait tout ce qui se passait.

« Je crois que je vais retourner chez moi, Dattebayo… »

Naruto revint vers eux, les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux. Il était définitivement épuisé, et c'est la raison pour laquelle Kakashi accepta rapidement. Naruto rentra lentement en trainant des pieds, honteux de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Car oui, le ninja le plus téméraire de Konoha n'était peut-être pas une lumière, mais il comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait passé trop de temps sous la forme d'un chat ces temps-ci, et cela avait résulté avec des symptômes assez visibles d'un comportement de cet animal ; les ronronnements, la manie de se lécher, courir après un papillon… même les chiens le considéraient comme un chat.

Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre du repos.

Le blond était tellement épuisé qu'il ne comprit pas immédiatement que ces symptômes l'avaient en quelque sorte trahi.

Plus loin, toujours au terrain d'exercice, un jeune ninja aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène le fixait d'un regard effrayant, n'annonçant rien de bon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici donc la suite! Cette fic touche bientôt à sa fin. Comme mentionnée dans les autres chapitres, cette fic est devenue un sasunaru. Il y aura un chapitre bonus à la fin avec un lemon, parce que j'aime en écrire. Il sera libre à vous de le lire ou pas! Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, c'est normal si les personnages sont ooc! **

Le ninja le plus téméraire du village caché des feuilles ne s'était jamais senti aussi exténué. Il n'aurait pas dû enchainer toutes ses métamorphoses, même avec son chakra supérieur à la normale, il ne réussira pas une transformation supplémentaire.

Le blond trainait mollement les pieds sur le gravier de la rue marchande. Il passa devant le restaurant de ramens sans le voir, et embarqua rapidement sur la rue résidentielle. Il stoppa soudainement devant l'appartement d'un certain brun, là où il avait résidé longtemps sous couverture. Il y avait bien une dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire avant d'aller faire un roupillon chez lui. Une dernière chose, qui ne demandait pas de chakra mais qui allait faire payer son rival pour la honte qui lui avait foutu précédemment. Naruto sourit faiblement avant de s'introduire pour une énième fois dans l'appartement de Sasuke. Vraiment, l'Uchiha allait devoir trouver une meilleure cachette pour sa clef.

Pendant ce temps, le rival aux cheveux d'ébène était assis sur l'herbe fraiche du terrain d'entrainement, en position de réflexion. Kakashi était occupé à entraîner Sakura au lancé du kunai, alors il avait tout le temps pour réfléchir aux évènements qui s'étaient produit.

La honte.

Son égo qui en prend un coup.

Tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus.

Les laxatifs, sa toilette bouchée, le colorant à cheveux, les photos de lui, ses vêtements qui disparaissent…

Tout cela était arrivé au même moment que cet animal était rentré dans sa vie et dans son appartement par le fait même.

Ce stupide chat de malheur.

Qui était le seul être présent chez lui à chaque fois qu'un malheur lui était arrivé?

Ramen.

Qui disparaissait toujours sans être capable de revenir dans l'appartement?

Ramen.

Qui manquait étrangement de sommeil?

Naruto.

Qui avait un comportement de chat ce matin même?

Naruto.

Qui aime les ramens au point de s'empiffrer sans relâche?

Ramen.

Et.

Naruto.

Sasuke serra la mâchoire en jurant. Il sortit un kunai de sa poche et l'admira sous toutes ses formes.

Sa vengeance allait être terrible.

Ses pupilles habituellement noires se teintèrent de rouge, les sharigans brillants de malice et de vengeance.

Sur ces pensées remplies de rage qui firent frissonner Kakashi dans le dos, l'Uchiha se leva sans dire un mot et quitta l'entraînement, sous les yeux attristés de Sakura.

Il marcha dans Konoha d'un pas lourd et décidé. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire pour se venger, pour le faire payer de tous les malheurs que ce blond avait causés dans la dernière semaine. Et ce n'allait pas être joli. Sur ce, le brun se rendit vers la demeure du blond, étant certain que ce dernier s'y trouvait.

Mais l'Uchiha aurait dû prévoir que ce ne serait pas aussi facile de mettre la patte sur l'Uzumaki, qui portait très bien son titre de ninja imprévisible au moment exact où Sasuke avait découvert la supercherie.

En effet, le blond ne se trouvait pas chez lui. Il avait beaucoup mieux à faire dans la demeure du ténébreux. L'appartement ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Il faut dire que Naruto n'était pas le plus subtile en ce qui concernait les missions d'infiltration et de fouilles. Les indices jonchaient le sol de sa cible, alors qu'il vidait chaque tiroir pour y trouver quelconques indices.

« Dattebayo je dois me grouille si je ne veux pas me faire griller par Sasuke! »

Il lança un énième objet insignifiant retrouvé dans une armoire pour se rappeler d'un détail qu'il avait remarqué la toute première journée de sa mission. Sans plus attendre, le blond s'accroupit sur le bord du lit de son rival et jeta un coup d'œil incertain vers l'obscurité et la poussière qui régnait en dessous de celui-ci. Il déglutit et tendit une main tremblante afin d'attraper les cahiers cachés là-dessous. Il en sortit une pile, qui fit monter de la poussière à son nez. Après avoir éternué sur ses trouvailles, il se figea.

Sur le dessus il y avait les traditionnelles revues… d'hommes nus qui firent grimacer le pauvre Naruto, qui finit par lancer ces horreurs derrière lui sans regarder. En dessous, il trouva l'objet de ses convoitises, un certain carnet noir à anneaux qu'un brun allait chercher longtemps dans le futur. Naruto sourit, et le rangea dans son sac. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua un autre cahier, plutôt grand, s'apparentant à un album. Un album photo? Il n'en fallut pas plus au blond pour le ranger dans son sac avec le journal intime de son rival. De quoi lui foutre la honte encore pour plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines même. Il brulait d'envie de l'ouvrir sur-le-champ et de découvrir les secrets les plus sombres de son rival, mais le temps lui manquait et il devait filer au plus vite avant de faire une mauvaise rencontre qui lui serait fatale. Naruto n'imaginait même pas ce qui allait lui arriver si Sasuke découvrait que tous ses malheurs étaient orchestrés par une seule et même personne, qu'il méprisait en plus. Le blond secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, se releva en mettant son sac nonchalamment sur son épaule, puis quitta l'appartement sans un regard vers le massacre qu'il y avait fait.

Pendant ce temps, un certain brun était arrivé devant la porte d'un certain blond. Ce brun, furax, aveuglé par la colère, envoya un brutal coup de pied dans la porte du blond. Un rapide coup d'œil circulaire et un silence apaisant lui confirmèrent que sa cible n'était pas à son domicile. Il grogna en envoyant son poing dans le mur, y laissant un trou deux fois la taille de sa main. Sasuke décida de profiter de l'absence du maitre des lieux pour fouiller l'endroit, envoyant des objets dans les airs partout, créant encore plus de bazar qu'il n'y en avait déjà chez Naruto. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait, des preuves, des indices? Un moyen de se venger? Il était venu précédemment pour piquer un habit au blond, mais n'avait pas trouvé nécessaire de fouiller l'endroit.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes acharnées, il finit par mettre la main sur une preuve plus qu'évidente de l'implication de ce crétin de Naruto dans tous ce qui lui était arrivé.

C'est en ouvrant les portes de la penderie de l'entrée qu'il retrouva enfin ses vêtements disparus.

Ils n'étaient pas très bien cachés à vrai dire, mais leurs présences à elles-seules prouvaient la culpabilité de Naruto.

Sasuke eut un sourire machiavélique en touchant le tissu foncé de son linge. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que son rival rentre chez lui et l'accueillir dans les circonstances. Le brun se dirigea donc vers le lit de Naruto et s'y assit confortablement, et prit une position d'attente, oui, c'est possible. Par chance ou par miracle, l'Uchiha était très patient.

Toujours au même moment, un blond qui lui, n'était aucunement patient s'était arrêté à mi-chemin entre la maison de Sasuke et la sienne pour consulter le contenu de ses trouvailles. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il devait savoir ce que ces cahiers contenaient, pour se marrer! Il s'installa donc sur le toit d'un bâtiment, et sortit le journal intime du grand et puissant Sasuke Uchiha. Il ouvrit une page au hasard, et commença sa lecture, attentif au moindre détail hilarant. Cette page était datée de la semaine dernière.

_Cher journal._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai dû aller en mission avec mon équipe et notre sensei. Comme d'habitude, Kakashi Sensei est arrivé en retard, et Sakura me collait comme un chewing-gum collé sous ma chaussure. Un vrai pot de colle. Je rêve du moment où elle comprendra enfin que mon cœur ne lui appartient pas, qu'il est déjà ailleurs. Qu'il a laissé la noirceur pour mieux aller vers la lumière, une lumière d'un jaune rayonnant. Ce soleil est ma vie. Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement mais je ne peux lui dire. Je dois rester stoïque, dans ma personnalité, froid, distant, bête et arrogant. Car j'ai beau l'aimé, lui, me déteste. Je le sais, il me le répète souvent. Si le seul moyen de rester à ces coter est de devoir être son rival et de se bagarrer dans une éternelle querelle, soit. Je vais me plier à cette contrainte. Car peu importe ce qu'il est, peu importe ce qu'il fait ou fera, rien ne changera et je l'aimerai pour toujours._

_La mission s'est bien passé, comme d'habitude. J'ai volé la vedette à mon soleil, je l'ai humilié encore même si je sais que cela ne fait qu'attiser la haine qu'il me porte. Mais il me voit et me verra toujours en rival. Changé de comportement est impossible, même si je le voudrais je ne pourrais pas. Je dois rester là, à le regarder sans rien dire. À l'aimer dans l'ombre._

Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise. Il ne pouvait y croire. Sasuke… il ne le croyait pas ainsi. Parler ainsi d'une personne? Il était donc en amour? Et qui était ce soleil dont il parlait sans cesse? Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il devait le découvrir! Il tourna rapidement les pages et se replongea dans sa lecture. S'il découvrait de qui Sasuke était amoureux… ce serait le comble!

_Cher journal._

_Aujourd'hui, il pleuvait des cordes. Par chance, je m'étais emmené un parapluie pour aller faire les courses. Mais sur le chemin du retour, des miaulements m'ont interpellé. Je me suis arrêté, et j'ai vu un petit chat abandonné dans une boîte. Habituellement, j'aurais passé mon chemin, mais son regard m'a capté et je me suis figé. Ce bleu, bleu océan qui brillait dans ses grands yeux de félin sont identiques à ceux de mon soleil. Un bleu apaisant, doux, captivant. J'ai donc pris le chat avec moi._

« Oh! Il parle de moi! C'est le jour où ma mission a commencé! »

_Ce chat est adorable. Il est roux comme un renard, a des yeux enivrants et un appétit sans précédent. Il a même osé voler mon repas de ramen! C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de l'appeler Ramen. Ce chat me fait tellement pensé à lui. Il est étrange, un peu stupide sur les bords, comme tous les animaux, mais il a quelque chose qui brille dans le regard, je ne saurai dire quoi. Enfin, moi je vais dormir. Bonne nuit._

« Ce passage ne me dit rien d'intéressant, dattebayo… c'est la dernière page… »

Naruto laissa le journal de côté pour ensuite ouvrir l'album photo. Sur la première page, il n'y avait qu'une photo. Une photo prise par un bon photographe, il faut l'avouer. Mais une photo embarrassante, par son sujet et par sa clarté étonnante. Sur cette photo, il y avait une personne qui dormait. Paisiblement, coucher de travers dans un lit défait. Un blond à la peau basanée. Ce blond avait des signes distinctifs aux joues, qui brillaient dans la lumière pâle de la lune.

Trois cicatrices sur chaque joue, ressemblant à des moustaches de chat.

« Mais… c'est moi?! C'est une blague!? »

Sous la photo, il y avait une simple et courte inscription.

_Mon soleil endormi._

« Que…? »

Naruto commença à s'affoler. Il tourna les pages de l'album rapidement, et toutes les pages étaient couvertes de photos le mettant en vedette.

Le jour de la rentrée

L'examen des chunin

Des sorties scolaires

Leurs combats

Leur première mission

Des gros plans de son visage

Ses yeux

Ses lèvres

Même de son postérieur.

Mais, nous connaissons tous notre Naruto. Bête comme il est, il ne comprit évidemment pas la signification réelle de ces photos, prises, amassées et soigneusement classées par notre cher Sasuke. Au contraire, toutes sortes de théories de complots envahirent son esprit.

« Il… voulait montrer ses photos à tout le monde pour rire de moi! Quel pervers! »

Naruto rangea vivement l'album dans son sac en grimaçant de dégout.

« C'est donc pour cela qu'il y avait un appareil photo sur sa table de chevet, celle avec laquelle je l'avais photographié… »

Tout, sauf le plus important, devenait clair dans l'esprit du blond. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il avait tout découvert, preuves en main, au sujet de son rival?

Pendant ce temps, oui, encore, Sasuke commençait à perdre patience. Il s'étendit dans le lit de Naruto et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête. Une odeur lui monta soudainement au nez et l'enveloppa entièrement.

« Son odeur… »

L'Uchiha fit alors l'inattendu : il se coucha en boule dans le lit du blond et prit une grande respiration des draps.

« Comment je vais faire pour me venger… si je l'aime autant… »

Le dilemme s'imposa alors au jeune ninja. La vengeance semblait tellement belle et satisfaisante, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait se résoudre à blesser celui qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps.

« Ce que je suis bête… »

Sasuke se laissa glisser en bas du lit, emmenant les draps avec lui. Il observa un moment le plafond qui n'était plus blanc depuis longtemps, puis il tourna la tête vers le dessous du lit de Naruto. Son regard d'onyx capta alors une boîte, un objet qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

« J'ai sais maintenant ce que je vais faire… »

Ses yeux s'allumèrent de malice et il sourit.


End file.
